An integrated circuit may contain a gate controlled voltage divider which has an upper resistor connected through a transistor switch in series with a lower resistor. A sense terminal is provided at the node between the switch and the lower resistor. An input voltage is applied to an input terminal on the upper resistor opposite from the switch. A reference voltage is applied to a reference terminal on the lower resistor opposite from the switch. It may be desirable to apply an input voltage higher than a breakdown voltage of dielectric materials in the integrated circuit adjacent to the upper resistor, while providing a sense voltage at the sense terminal close to an operating voltage of circuits in the integrated circuit. It may further be desirable to electrically isolate the input terminal from the sense terminal on occasion, for example to reduce power consumption.